flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Golden Robot
Legend of the Golden Robot is a flash game that takes a spin on Minesweeper, combining elements of the classic puzzle game with RPG mechanics. It entails helping a local hero locate all the pieces of a powerful Golden Robot which is strong enough to defeat an evil wizard. Links The game can be found at: * Kongregate * Notdoppler Plot Once upon a time, there was a village. Everything was good in the village...until the Evil Wizard showed up with his horde of minions. The Wizard was seemingly invincible, but he didn't know about the legend of the Golden Robot...and there was a hero in town who did! Legend had it that the Golden Robot was so powerful it could defeat any evil magic...but it had been split up and its pieces had been buried. So, the hero's quest began... Gameplay The game consists of 21 areas, each one costing a different amount of money to unlock (except the first one, which is free) and containing treasures, both common and special, to find and enemies to fight. Some areas also require you to purchase certain equipment to be unlocked. The main goal of the game is to collect all 91 special treasures, locate all five pieces of the Golden Robot, and defeat the Evil Wizard. When entering an area, you are placed in a field where you can move to different tiles and try to dig up treasure. You get 24 turns, represented as hours, to search an area, although you can end the level early by clicking on the End Day button. Moving to a new tile costs one hour, while the cost of digging depends on the type of shovel you have (more powerful shovels cost less hours to dig with). If you move to a space that is occupied by an enemy, it will trigger a fight. Fights with enemies play out much like traditional RPGs; you and the enemy take turns performing actions to try and defeat each other. On your turn, you have the option to attack, defend, rage attack, build up, or use a Special Item. Attacking will have the hero use a basic attack, which costs stamina. Defending causes the hero to lose less damage if attacked, and also restores all stamina. Rage attacking has the hero use a stronger attack that costs even more stamina. Building up has the hero build up an extra-strong attack, which leaves him defenseless for one turn and will be canceled out if the enemy attacks him. Special Items have various effects on the battle - some harm enemies while others help the hero - and can be used only once per day. If the hero dies in battle, you'll be taken to a minigame where the hero is being chased by the Grim Reaper. A letter will appear above the hero's head, and you have to type the matching key on your keyboard to help him literally escape death. You have to do this nine times to get the hero to completely escape the Grim Reaper and come back to life. If the Grim Reaper catches up to the hero, you have to start over. Areas The Village The Village is the game's main hub. You are able to spend XP on your hero to improve his stats, as well as visit the Village's establishments for additional questing. The Inn The Inn contains three men who help your hero in various ways. * Norman the Bartender: He mostly just gives you hints and tells you things about the game's lore. * Andy: You can play Shove with Andy and win money if you beat him. * Brian the Brain: You can play a dice game with Brian. If you beat him, he'll give you money and XP, and also let you ask him about one treasure, which he will then mark on your map so you can easily find it. ** The Dice Game: Brian's dice game begins with him rolling five dice. After that, you get to bet money (either $10, $20, or $40) and choose whether you want to try to roll higher or lower than Brian's total score. The five dice will start rolling, and you'll have to click on them to stop them. Note that duplicate dice are worth double points. The Shop The Shop is the home of Dodgy Pete's Emporium, where you can buy weapons and equipment. Weapons Spades Equipment Digging! Treasures Common Treasures Common Treasures are recurring treasures that have relatively low value. They can appear in a wide range of different areas. Special Treasures Special Treasures are unique, and so only one of each Special Treasure can be found in the game. Some of them can also be equipped to your hero as Special Items when found. Buddies Buddies are small creatures that are initially in the possession of the game's bosses (except for the Golden Robot, who becomes an available Buddy once all five of his parts have been found). Once a Buddy's boss has been defeated, the Buddy is then claimed by the hero and can be equipped by him. * Birdy: Unlocked by defeating the Goblin Ninja. Has a 20% chance of dealing 10 extra damage to an enemy when you attack. Attacks by pecking enemies. * Pengz: Unlocked by defeating the Basilisk. Has a 25% chance of dealing 20 extra damage to an enemy when you attack. Attacks by shooting lightning. * Longanimal: Unlocked by defeating the Snake King. Has a 30% chance of dealing 30 extra damage to an enemy when you attack. Attacks by roaring loudly. * Whaley: Unlocked by defeating the Minotaur. Has a 35% chance of generating a magic force field that halves the amount of damage you take on your next turn. * Piggy: Unlocked by defeating the Cyclops. Has a 40% chance of dealing 30 extra damage to an enemy when you attack. Attacks by farting. * Golden Robot: Unlocked by finding all his parts. Has a 50% chance of dealing 40 extra damage to an enemy when you attack. Attacks by shooting lasers. Enemies * Goblin Grunt * Goblin Archer * Goblin Warrior * Elf Archer * Elf Warrior * Dwarf Soldier * Dwarf Berserker * Water Elemental * Fire Elemental * Stone Elemental * Skeleton * Skeleton Soldier * Pirate Grunt * Pirate Warrior * Pirate Captain * Samurai * Orc Scout * Orc Warrior * Orc Chief * Ogre Bosses * Goblin Ninja (Area 5) * Basilisk (Area 11) * Snake King (Level 12) * Minotaur (Area 17) * Cyclops (Area 20) * Evil Wizard (Area 21) Category:Games with Robots Category:Fighting games Category:Kongregate Category:Notdoppler Category:Games with Voice Acting Category:RPG